ULTIMANIA
by MarkSeals
Summary: Far off on the distant planet Torno, beings from all over the galaxy are taken from their planets to not only live there, but participate in tournaments. Many fighters develop skills and powers to use in these battles. Teams and groups are formed to fight together in these tournaments. Makito and his three friends just happen to be one of many taken. What surprises await them?


ULTIMANIA

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTIONS

SEQUENCE 1

"Shit..." Maki groaned as he ran his fingers through his small, fluffy afro and walked out of the school. "I gotta get more sleep next time..oh hey Alem." Maki waved over to one of his closest pals, Alem Aruna. "H-hey, whats up, Makito?" His friend was relatively shy, and had small brown bangs to cover his eyes, which only added on to the shyness. "Oh ya know man, same old stuff that usually goes down. Aren't you supposed to be meetin' your girlfriend Purrina Lasslin or somethin'?" Maki looked around a bit, covering his eyes from the bright sun beat down on him a bit. "Well dang, I think that's her over there!"

He grins as he watches a long, red-haired figure walk towards them a bit swiftly, going a bit faster into a run. "Al!" The girl squeaked as she jumped up a bit to hug the relatively tall and reserved boy. Alem blushed a bit at this. "Oh, h-hey Purry!" He returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her, embracing her closely. "I missed you sooo much!" Purrina dropped back down, smiling over at Makito. "Oh, hey there Maki! Didn't see ya there!" She giggled and turned back over at Alem. "How many times do I have to say it," He said, sighing. "Please do NOT call me Maki. How hard is it to say Makito?" "Please, don't be such a buzz kill." Purrina said, grabbing Alem's hand. She made a soft quiet purring sound as she nuzzled his arm. "That's pretty damn weird, ya know." A curly, brown haired girl approached them casually. Maki frowned. "Well that's pretty damn rude." He said, looking at the girl. Alem and Purrina just stared in confusion at her. "Does it look like I care?" She said as she stopped in front of Makito, staring him dead in the face. He looked back down at her, since she was a bit shorter. "Do you have a name by any chan-" She cut him off by shoving a hand in his face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just call me SC." He moved her hand away quickly. "Why are you so damn rude?!" He snapped at her, quite angry. "Why are you so damn uptight?" She smirked up at him.

The two glared at each other for a moment, Purrina snickering a bit. "You guys sure do look cute like that, ya know?" She broke out chuckling at her comment, Alem going along laughing as well. "W-What?! This chick?! Never!" Maki exclaimed, turning away from her. "Same for you, idiot!" SC did the same, both blushing a bit. "Well, I guess you're sorta hot..." She mumbled to herself. "Wait, what?!" Maki turned back around at her, extremely rosy-faced. "N-nothing, don't be so retarded!" SC yelled as she delivered a sharp slap to Maki's face. "Oh my god, are you ok?!" "Yeah..it's..it's cool don't worry about it.." The boy said, grabbing his face a bit dazed with one hand. "Hey, what's that?" He snapped out of his confusion, pointing up at a strange object in the sky. "Uh, you aren't still woozy, are you Makito?" Alem asked. The other three looked up, noticing some kind of U.F.O flying straight down at them. "Woah, guys you gotta move right now-" He was cut off by the object landing right in the middle of them.

SEQUENCE 2

After a few seconds, the dust cleared and they all got a clear look. Maki coughed a bit. "Did anyone get hurt?" He questioned the others. "Y-yeah, I think everyones fine, Maki..." Purrina looked around and scooted over to Alem. "Are you ok Al?" Alem looked up at Purrina. "Yeah, I'm fine...Makito?" The two looked over at Maki and SC. "SC?" Maki looked over at SC and picked her up in his arms. "H-huh?" SC moaned out, slowly gained consciousness. She looked up, noticing that she was in Maki's arms, looking directly up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck apparently. "OH MY GOD, YOU PERVERT!" She quickly smacked his face again, jumping out of his arms blushing hard. "Why do you keep hurting me?!" The boy moved a hand to caress his face. "I-I didn't mean it, sorry jeez..." She pulled out a hankerchief and cleaned off the dirt on Maki's face. "Well fine, but ...what the heck is that thing?" He proceeded to cautiously walk towards the tall, white glistening object. The others watched in awe as the boy touched it ever so carefully. "It's smooth.." Maki stated turning over to the small group. "Well I guess it's ok to- HOLY CRAP!" An arm-like object shot out of the white structure and yanked him in. "Maki!" SC called out somewhat scared. Another arm came out and pulled in Purrina. "Al!" She yelled, trying to grab Alem's hand. "Purrina!" Alem held out his arm but was too late. "Gah!" One more arm grabbed Alem and pulled him in. "Guys!" Maki shouted. "Can you hear me?" "Yes!" The rest of them called out almost simultaneously. "Why is it so damn dark?" SC stated rather loudly. "I can't see crap!" "Neither can we!" Purrina answered back. "Hey...I think I...smell...somethin..."Alem said quietly as he passed out snoring. "Dude, you ok?" Makito started losing consciousness. "Oh damn..." Purrina and SC both fell asleep, Maki hearing SC snore quite loudly. "Wow...didn't know...you were...a snorer..." The boy slowly fell asleep.


End file.
